Technical Field
This invention relates to a water pump control apparatus.
Background Art
For use with water storage tanks equipped with an internal float switch for detecting water level and a water pump for discharging water from the water storage tank, there have been developed various types of water pump control apparatuses for starting and stopping the water pump based on the water level detected by the float switch. The apparatus found in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-100758 can be cited as an example.
The apparatus taught by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-100758 has a high water level detection float switch and a low water level detection float switch installed in a water storage tank, and is responsive to the output signals of these float switches to start the water pump and discharge water from the water storage tank when the water in the water storage tank is determined to be at high level and, on the other hand, to stop the water pump and terminate water discharge when the water is determined to be at low level.